memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Olympic class
|operator = Starfleet |Type = Hospital ship |Active = 24th century ''- unknown, alternate future timeframe'' |Speed = Warp 13+ (alternate future timeframe) |Armament = Equipped with limited weaponry |Defenses = Deflector shields |image2 = USS Pasteur, Earth orbit.jpg |imagecap2 = Aft view }} The Olympic-class hospital ship was a class of starship in service with Starfleet during the late 24th century. History The Olympic-class served the Federation as early as the 2370s. ( ) In an alternate future timeline, the Olympic-class was utilized primarily for medical emergencies. ( ) Technical data Physical arrangement The Olympic-class featured a primary section-engineering section-warp nacelle layout common to most Starfleet vessels, however, unlike most Starfleet vessels, the Olympic-class featured a spherical primary hull, similar in outward appearance to the 22nd century . Its deflector dish was incorporated into the lower forward quarter of the primary hull and was more of a strip instead of the more traditional shape, its impulse engines were located on the upper third of the aft hull. A large shuttlebay was located on the middle upper dorsal section of the secondary hull. ( ) Primary systems In an alternate future timeline, the Olympic-class was equipped with sensors and defensive systems that were very limited, leaving the ship to be no match for the weapons of the Klingon attack cruisers of that era. In addition, it was capable of at least warp 13. ( ) Interior design The Olympic had at least two transporter rooms, and quarters were located on deck 5. Ships commissioned ;Named: * (NCC-58925) ;Uncertain: * (NCC-55012) Appendices Background information In an interview with Mike Okuda in Journey's End: The Saga of Star Trek: The Next Generation, it was stated, and shown on his computer-generated dedication plaque, that the USS Pasteur was of the Hope-class, named after the WWII hospital ship, . It was later revealed in the Star Trek Encyclopedia that the name "Hope-class" had only existed in an early version of the plaque, and was later renamed as Olympic-class, honoring the original name of Bill George's model. An image of the Olympic-class, drawn by Doug Drexler for use in the Encyclopedia, which first appeared on an okudagram in "All Good Things...", would also later appear on a background bridge monitor in "Sacrifice of Angels". Studio model ]] with the model at Image G.]] The ship itself had been previously designed and built by ILM's Bill George in his spare time a year earlier as an homage to one of the earliest design sketches that Matt Jefferies created for the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|original Enterprise]] and he offered it for usage in the upcoming episode. According to the script, the Pasteur was described as "a small and sleek vessel with the 24th century equivalent of " " markings." http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/277.txt "Bill's model was perfect for the ''Pasteur, because the spherical front would hold more beds than a sleeker shape like the Enterprise. It's a very stately, peaceful looking ship which is exactly what we needed''", Visual Effects Producer for the episode Dan Curry elaborated. (Cinefantastique, Vol. 25, No.6/Vol. 26, No. 1, pp. 64-65) Normally the series' policy forbade accepting unsolicited models, however due to extreme time pressures at the time of production of All Good Things..., co-producer Peter Lauritson got dispensation in this one instance. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, 3rd ed., p. 303) The model has the distinction of being one of the very few studio models that was neither commissioned by the studio nor designed or built by Star Trek s own production team (the other ones are the Batris and the Promellian battle cruiser}. George originally named his model USS Olympic, though the registry has been maintained. http://www.flickr.com/photos/alba/3810291669/sizes/o/ That name was carried over in the class-designation. Apart from the name change, very few further modifications were necessary before shooting the model. External links * * de:Hope-Klasse es:Clase Olympic Category:Federation starship classes